


Someone Used the Suits

by hotspaceweirdo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, i ran out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotspaceweirdo/pseuds/hotspaceweirdo
Summary: I'm really bad at these but I'll try anywaysSo uh John takes Ronnie and the kids on holiday to America and thinks "oh shit that pizza place seems pretty cool" and takes them there. Big fucking mistake.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Someone Used the Suits

**Author's Note:**

> 🕺
> 
> go follow grahamcockroach on this place and also comradelucy69 on twitter thats my s/o and yes i am a simp !

The pizzeria was quieter than it would be in the summer, but there were still a mass of families with young children there, however not too many so that Veronica couldn't see what her kids were doing. Either that or she just had really good eyesight to make them out.

John was with Laura up by the stage, which John had insisted upon; “You do enough for us.” He had said “You need to rest.” Robert was in kids cove supervising Joshua, and Michael had gone with them both, leaving Veronica to begrudgingly sit at the table and eat stale garlic bread.

She was probably going to walk around at some point, just to make sure everyone was alright, but at this point she didn't. She hadn't slept well for days, and John was right. She needed a rest. 

Veronica didn't know why she hadn't slept well, she remembered having some sort of dream involving the creepy animatronics that hosted Freddy Fazbears. She never liked animatronics, something about them sent a shiver down her spine, and the rumours that surrounded the pizzeria just made it worse. 

She rubbed her tired eyes and scanned around the dining area, where at the front was a stage showing the three animatronics. They were all creepy in their own way, but to her Freddy was by far the creepiest. Laura didn't seem to mind them, though. She seemed to think they were lovely animals. Veronica wished she had that kind of childish blindness to the robots, to her they were fucking terrifying. 

Just then something caught Veronicas eye; there was a rabbit, a yellow one, with a purple bowtie. It was like someone was in the suit, it moved too fluidly to be an animatronic, and it was taking a small group of children in the direction of a back room.

Michael was in that small group. 

She stood up from her chair to follow, not trusting whoever was in that suit. Why would they take kids to the back room? It was an employees only area. Unless… 

Fuck.

She pushed past a family silently, her heart rate rising as panic set in. If whoever was in the suit was going to do what she thought they were going to do, then Michael was in danger, so were the other kids that had gone with him. She wasn't going to let that happen. 

She managed to sneak past a spotty boy who seemed to be monitoring anyone who would try and get to the back rooms, and saw a door shut. She walked over to it and hear a voice of a British man:

“Okay, kiddos, here's the surprise!” 

There were a few little screams. Veronica opened the door and saw the rabbit brandishing a knife. The children were frozen in fear at it, none of them noticed that she was there.

She ran at the rabbit, using all of her weight to try and knock it to the ground. The rabbit was taken by surprise and almost fell over, dropping the knife in the process. 

“All of you run, now!” She shouted, and without a moment's hesitation they all bolted out of the room, leaving one child standing by the doorway.

“Mum-”

“I'll be alright, sweetheart, go get Dad, okay?” she said, grabbing both of the rabbits arms. Michael ran off to find his father.

Keeping the rabbit still was hard, but Veronica held on as tight as she could until the police arrived. She needed some rope or something to keep him there-

The rabbit slammed her against the wall, taking all of the wind out of her. It felt like he'd cracked some of her ribs.

“You're gonna pay for that.” He said coldly, picking up the knife he had dropped. Veronica stood up shakily and made her way to the door, but was immediately pulled back. It almost felt like he had tried to dislocate her arm. The rabbit pulled her toward him.

A sharp pain hit her abdomen that made her gasp. She looked down to see the knife embedded in her stomach.

I'm gonna die.

The rabbit let go and Veronica collapsed to the ground. Her legs felt weak, but she had to get up…

She tried to stand up, her hand clutching the stab wound in her abdomen. She could feel the blood draining out of herself, she started to feel exhausted, weak. She had to get up…

She felt the rabbits hand push her down by the shoulder.

“Ah-ah-ah!” He said brightly “I need to dress you up all lovely.” He grabbed the back of her shirt and practically dragged her to the corner of the room. She had no energy to move, to fight him off. It felt as though all the energy was draining out of her as the blood did. Her eyes felt heavy...

At least Michaels okay. 

Everything was too blurry to remember from that point. The last thing Veronica saw before she passed out was the rabbits cold eyes staring back at her as he stuck a head from one of the suits over her, then it all went black.


End file.
